


当死对头成为我孩子的爹

by igromon



Category: Men’s Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igromon/pseuds/igromon
Summary: 校园AU学霸班长水×打架第一名皮
Relationships: Sergio Ramos/Gerard Pique
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

大少爷皮克这学期休学了，没有人知道为什么。  
“要我说肯定是家里要去国外了，少爷自然也跟着呗！”  
“不不不，肯定是做别的生意去了，人家家大业大，就算不读完，想干什么都行！”  
“害！你们没听说吗，少爷指腹为婚的未婚妻来了，这应该是回家结婚度蜜月了！没看见之前六台分析说皮克家最近似乎要有大动作，跟少爷未来结婚对象有关……”  
班长拉莫斯本来借着中午午睡，听到八卦立刻不乐意了，他伸了个懒腰，大声呵斥那帮闲人闭嘴。  
中间有个不怕死的小声嘟囔：“切！班长有什么不高兴的，他最讨厌皮克了，肯定见不得人家好！”  
拉莫斯听见了，但反常的没有吭声，他继续用书盖着脑袋补觉，毕竟下午上完课，他还得亲自骑自行车去大少爷家陪他解闷呢。

事情是这么发生的。  
简单描述就是：冤家，醉酒，打架，上头，睡觉，临时标记，醒悟，后悔，一拍两散，但是有人却怀孕了。

谁能想到平时咋咋唬唬，一米九几的男人是个稀罕的Omega。拉莫斯是真的没想到，不过脱了衣服，借着酒劲，那人的胸脯上竟然还是有几两肉的。真不错，谁叫班长大人也是个万里挑一的Alpha 呢。班长拉莫斯其实到现在也还没有咂摸出来味儿，跟自己吭吭哧哧叫嚣了半个学期的人竟然就这么成自己的Omega了，肚子里还揣了一个马上会管自己叫爹的小崽子？太诡异了，拉莫斯实在想不到那是一副怎样的场景。

杰拉德皮克今年刚成年，正如刚从青春期迈出来的小O一样，他有着不为人知的敏感内心。诚然，他是皮克家的大少爷，外表强悍、一米九多的钢铁硬汉，但他有时也会幻想自己以后的丈夫是什么样子。反正不能是拉莫斯那样，他最看不惯拉莫斯那副仗着学习好老师疼还是个班长的吊样子。骂人、打小报告什么最讨厌了。偏偏他就跟他杠上了，一不留神还杠到了床上，还就是在发情期的末尾，自己正好懒省事没吃药。啪叽！一发入魂。

按照道理，接下来应该是皮克被接回家，堕胎，洗标记。家里人再把拉莫斯绑去工地，严刑拷打后逼他离杰拉德远远的，最后滚出本国，一辈子也不许回来。  
但是事实是，医生郑重的握着皮克家夫人的双手，求求您了！让两个孩子在一起吧！他们的适配性太高了！世间罕有！要不怎么都在发情期末尾了，还能一枪击中靶心？  
夫人眼窝子浅，平时也没少看板鸭老娘舅，前后一联想，就立马回去握住杰拉德的手。“儿子，你们的爱情太感人了！爸妈绝对不会逼你们分开的！你放心！好好养着！我一会就亲自去把我们家女婿接回来！”  
杰拉德：“？？？？？”  
不对妈妈！我还指望你们为我报仇，打死那个XX不带套的傻叉！！！！

拉莫斯知道这个事情时，内心是震撼的。

他当时正在学校广播室录音，学弟给他递了张纸条，上面写着，皮克家夫人来找他，看样子是寻仇的，让他赶紧跑。  
拉莫斯点了点头，他从来不怕来找事的有钱人。儿子都给你标记了，还怕你老娘？他撸紧了衣袖，暗自思索自己一拳能打几个。  
夫人看见一个深发白衬衣花裤子的冷酷小男孩从房间里走了出来，那狡黠的圆眼，直挺的鼻梁！啊！杰瑞宝贝一定要生个小公主！！！  
她快步迎了上去，举起手臂想要拥抱未来女婿。  
拉莫斯见势一猫腰，从夫人右臂下钻了过去。  
“先说好！我可不打女人！”他插着腰看着后面神经紧绷的保镖们。  
夫人连连摆手“宝贝！你误会了，我是来接你回家的！”  
拉莫斯看着夫人与昔日仇人杰拉德一模一样的蓝色大眼睛，竟失去了往日引以为傲的毒舌反击。  
他迷迷糊糊的被夫人揉进怀里，稀里糊涂的上了皮克家的车。

当然杰拉德皮克本人是坚决不会让拉莫斯进他的卧室的。  
拉莫斯也不屑于见到往日的仇敌病歪歪的躺在床上。  
夫人以为他俩是害羞，连忙一把把拉莫斯推了进去，锁上了卧室门。

拉莫斯现在门口看着床上被窝伸出露出的金棕色发梢，一点也提不起骂人的性质。他回想起那天酒吧楼上小旅馆的情形，竟然有一丝面红耳赤。别看杰拉德人高马大，竟然一推就倒。刚扒下外套，两条大长腿就已经勾住了拉莫斯的腰……班长大人不敢细想，他努力回忆平时杰拉德在班里嘲讽自己的嘴脸，不让蠢蠢欲动的某些器官有机会抬起罪恶的头颅。他走到床前，伸手去拽被子。  
杰拉德怎么让他得逞，一来二去，半截白花花的腰肢全漏出来了，拉莫斯趁机去咯吱他，杰拉德噌的从床上钻了出来。

“拉莫斯，赶紧滚蛋！”  
“你妈邀请我来的！我凭什么滚蛋？”  
“那你从这屋出去！可没有人邀请你进这屋！”  
“我就不！等下……”聪慧如拉莫斯开始觉得事情诡异了。

他只是跟杰拉德皮克在学校有矛盾。  
他上了杰拉德皮克。  
杰拉德皮克的妈管自己叫宝贝。  
杰拉德皮克肉眼可见的十分愤怒且虚弱。  
总结一下：  
杰拉德皮克快不行了，他暗恋自己且最后的愿望是跟自己结婚！！！  
五官➕三观地震ing

“然我同情你，但是我绝对不会跟你结婚！”拉莫斯搬了个凳子在床边坐下。他开始运用自己的筹码了。  
杰拉德没想到拉莫斯会把话说到这个匪夷所思的地步，他想反击，却没逮住拉莫斯的话头。这一磕绊，更加坐实了拉莫斯的猜想。  
外面听墙根的夫人可不这么想，她一着急，duang！的推开门：“不行！你必须跟杰瑞结婚！我不允许我孙女是私生子！”  
拉莫斯：(ﾟoﾟ;;  
杰拉德一听又噌的藏进被窝。

等反应过来到底是怎么回事，拉莫斯已经在管家的帮助下喝了第三杯水了。  
杰拉德怀孕了，对，就是那个在班里带头反对自己的杰拉德。  
他努力将那些事情从大脑里剔除掉，争取骗自己是在酒吧里遇到这个失意的omega ，在他的甜蜜的勾引下，自己一夜春宵，一发即中。后来才发现人家是豪门逃婚少爷，两人“日久生情”终成眷属。他又把细节认真想了几遍，真好，他又可以平淡面对现实了。

“考虑的怎么样了？”夫人笑眯眯的递过来一半剥好的橘子。  
拉莫斯淡定的接下来“好的，我同意了。”  
不就是订个婚，等四个月以后每天来陪陪杰拉德嘛！拉莫斯沉浸在剧情里满口答应。

事情之后的又一个周一，皮克在一堆人的前呼后拥下回到了学校，知情的老师又把他俩的座位安排到了一起。这中间，皮克全程嫌弃面瘫脸，拉莫斯则平淡如菊。  
这边旁人刚走，皮克猛的将自己的桌子往旁边拽了拽：“别惹我，小爷就算怀孕，也照样打你！”  
拉莫斯咬着牙回忆脑中剧情：“没事，你想坐哪都行。”  
杰拉德心里其实没那么难受，虽然他确实不怎么喜欢拉莫斯，但自从分化成Omega以后，他一直担心自己会像大多数小O一样，等到了年纪，就被随便嫁给一个A。现在的社会AO太稀少，更何况皮克家靠着商业起家，以后为了生意便利，嫁给一个大自己十来岁，或者没感情的A的，还不如拉莫斯呢。最起码这个人家境一般，大不了等生下孩子，然后一脚踹开就是了。  
但是目前他不能向拉莫斯妥协，更不能摆出好脸色，自己原来那帮兄弟都看着呢，以后怎么继续回来当大哥！  
他撇了撇旁边的正在记笔记的拉莫斯，拖着嗓子喊他去替自己倒热水。  
拉莫斯到也没多想，他拿过水杯，二话没说，接了满满一杯。  
杰拉德接过杯子，喝了一口，差点把灵魂烫出来。  
“艹，你想害我？？”  
“不喝倒了！”  
拉莫斯就地反击，他确实没想到这一点，杰拉德让他接热水他就捡最热的接，万万没想到他刚拿到就往嗓子里灌。  
杰拉德一听，还反了你了，在我家你是怎么答应我妈照顾我的？？？好，你让我倒！  
他拿起杯子，缓缓倾斜杯口，在全班人面前，一点一点撒在拉莫斯的桌面上。  
拉莫斯拧着眉头看着满桌热水浸湿书本。他回头瞪了一眼皮克，拿起湿漉漉的书本离开了教室。  
拉莫斯一下午都没回来，他现在瞅着皮克就心烦，当时怎么就脑子一热答应了呢？怪不得皮克家这么愿意把儿子给自己当O，就这么个少爷脾气，谁家A受得了？他找了个空教室坐着，又给老师发了短信请假。不一会就睡着了。

赶走了拉莫斯，皮克清净的不少。但是过了两节课，那人还是没有回来，他开始感觉到了无聊。  
不就是一杯水嘛，皮克瞅了一眼旁边的桌子，大片的水迹早就让小狗腿擦干静了，湿了的作业本也贴在玻璃上快要晒干了。拉莫斯到现在还不见人影，杰拉德抬头看了一眼讲台上的老师，蹬开椅子，明目张胆的从正门走了出去。  
他路过厕所时往里撇了一眼，没忍住，打算先解决下再去找人。  
学校的男厕全世界都一样，总有几个胆子野的趁上课出来抽烟。  
杰拉德想要速战速决，他从来都觉得烟味恶心。刚提上裤子，旁边三四个人就围了上来。  
为首的那个把烟头扔进马桶，然后推了一把杰拉德。“你是皮克家的大少爷！”  
杰拉德抱起胳膊，他最烦这种小垃圾混混了。  
“是，知道了赶紧滚，爷还有事。”  
“艹，听说你是Omega？会舔吗？”那人下流的往下指了指。  
杰拉德勾起嘴角，冷笑着推开混混，他一点也不想在厕所里打架。  
那人拉住杰拉德的衣袖，几个帮手也紧紧围了上来。  
“怎么？想打架？”  
“今天要么你给我们舔，要么把身上值钱的掏出来。”为首的那个指了指杰拉德手腕上的表“听他们说，你这个可贵了，真的假的，先给我们玩玩儿。”  
杰拉德猛得抬手攥住那人领子，靠着身高优势，把人按在墙上，“想要表是吧，先让我揍一顿。”  
剩下几个人刚反应过来，七手八脚去扒拉杰拉德。  
皮克松开领子，反手一推，混混们倒了一地。  
拉莫斯的教室紧挨厕所，他早就在睡梦里听到那边传来的声音，他翻了个身，继续睡。  
过了几分钟，那边的声音越来越大。  
他不耐烦的站起来，打算去看看。

他刚走到厕所门口，就听见杰拉德的声音，“艹你嘛，再动老子试试！”  
拉莫斯赶紧拉开门，眼前的场景吓他一跳。

杰拉德一脸血污的跪在地上，膝盖下面还压着一个染着粉毛的脑袋，旁边还趴着两个喘气的，门后面还靠着一个抱着腿嗷嗷叫的……  
“你没事吧？”他跑过去把杰拉德扶了起来，大少爷抹了抹鼻血，“没事，干死这群傻逼！”  
拉莫斯在心中叹了口气，他扶着杰拉德去洗漱。刚一转身，那个混混头子，不死心的喊了起来：“狗屁大少爷，Omega活该被艹，你等着，老子……”  
他还没说完，拉莫斯转头，一脚踹在那人脸上。  
杰拉德看见那人趴在地上，又过去补了一脚。然后美滋滋地跟着拉莫斯离开了。

他俩这样显然是不能再回教室了。  
皮克大手一挥他俩直接出了校门。  
“我们去哪？”拉莫斯考虑了一下要不要再跟老师说一声，或者跟皮克夫人打个招呼。  
杰拉德一言不发的走在前头。  
“要不回你家？实在不行，回我家也行？”  
过了半天，杰拉德指了指停车场，“开车去我的房子。”  
拉莫斯还是低估了未来丈夫的经济实力。  
当他开着路虎上路的时候还是不胜唏嘘。  
杰拉德在学校附近街区买了一套公寓。  
他俩穿着校服，尤其是杰拉德还一身血。公寓管家不得不多问了他们几句。

拉莫斯躺在公寓的沙发里无所事事。杰拉德先去洗澡，他趁着没人把这里参观了一遍。这里不算大的离谱，到该有的设施应有尽有，他甚至找到了一个小酒柜，里面他见过的没见过的花花绿绿惹人眼。反正以后杰拉德的就是他的，他好奇心驱使，拿出好几瓶尝着玩。

等杰拉德洗完澡出来时，拉莫斯已经微醺了。他看着只围了一条浴巾的Omega赤着脚走了过来，梦里的剧情竟然都活灵活现的出现在眼前。他情不自禁地闭着眼睛去啃杰拉德的嘴唇，杰拉德没想到拉莫斯突然有了这份心思，他掐着拉莫斯后颈把人扔进了浴缸。  
冷水浇脑，清醒了的班长大人开始怀疑自己是不是标记了一个伪装成O的直男A。

那一夜风平浪静，等拉莫斯洗完，杰拉德早就进了最里头的卧室。拉莫斯在门口巴望了半天，后来实在不好意思，又想到那人还怀着孕，就随便找了旁边的卧室睡下了。  
这边的杰拉德其实没那么直男，他还是想等拉莫斯来敲卧室门的。左等也不来，右等也不来，算了，他安慰自己，都是男人，不想那么多也正常。

后来的日子就安稳多了，虽然在教室里皮克跟拉莫斯还是时不时就呛起来，但是跟以前相比和谐多了。毕竟拉莫斯决定为了孩子忍忍，皮克则看出了对手的示弱，觉得丧失了乐趣。  
这已经都有小三个月了，再过两周考完试杰拉德就要休学了。正好下周有一次足球赛，少爷兴致冲冲的准备报名参加最后这一次。  
拉莫斯是班长，也是学校足球队队长。这次校际比赛由他带人组织。皮克刚告诉他有参加的意向，拉莫斯就劝他打消念头。  
“你是魔鬼吧，我马上就要禁足六个月了！最后一次都不让！”  
拉莫斯看着疑惑且愤怒的杰拉德，没有多说话，而是用眼神瞄了瞄杰拉德的肚子。  
“不会就因为这个吧？我没事！绝对可以踢！”  
拉莫斯叹了口气，没有理会杰拉德的死缠烂打。

比赛那天拉莫斯专门找人盯着杰拉德防止他跑到球场上，幸好，直到上半场结束杰拉德都老老实实的坐在替补席后面。  
下半场开始前，拉莫斯还专门抓住杰拉德，再一次叮嘱他注意安全，皮克撇撇嘴没有回答。  
上半场1-1平，下半场两队都卯足力气争取前十分钟创造进球。拉莫斯踢后卫，对方的前锋显然不是省油的灯，只要一接到传球，就往禁区里趟。拉莫斯经验十足的下脚铲球，连续破坏了几次进攻后，对方球员动作越来越急。  
又是一次进攻，拉莫斯贴着前锋不敢分心，那人带球里切，准备传球，拉莫斯余光瞥见身旁队友并没有到位，他急忙下脚铲球，点人带球都飞到了场边。被铲的前锋顿时心生不满，他趁着拉莫斯没有完全站起来，走过去一脚踩在拉莫斯的脚腕上，拉莫斯痛呼一声跌倒在地，边裁立刻举旗，裁判出示红牌，那人被罚下。  
拉莫斯试着站起来继续，剧烈的疼痛让他继续坐在地上，他举手示意教练换人。刚看向替补席，就看到本应该坐在后面的杰拉德冲到了场边，揪着那位前锋的领子往地上按。他顾不得疼痛挣扎起来，往场边蹦。裁判赶紧吹停了比赛，旁边的教练也纷纷过去拉住自家球员。  
对方前锋显然情绪激动，运动产生的荷尔蒙挑动着神经，他瞪着没有穿球衣的杰拉德破口大骂：“你谁呀！你凭什么打我！”杰拉德简直要跳了起来，“你大爷！就凭你踩我媳妇的脚踝！”  
拉莫斯倒在场边竖起中指。

球赛往后，两人都没有继续看。拉莫斯让大家抬去了医务室，杰拉德哼哼唧唧的打道回府。  
晚上拉莫斯打电话让皮克来接他，杰拉德嘴上说着，谁管你谁傻逼，然后开着车去把他接回了自己的家。  
拉莫斯的脚踝问题不大，轻微的骨折只要多注意一周就能好。  
皮克在家里叫了外卖开了几瓶酒。  
“我第一次觉得你踢球还挺带劲。”他递给拉莫斯一瓶啤酒。  
拉莫斯接过来喝了一口，“是吧！不过也谢谢你帮我出头。”  
皮克嘿嘿傻笑着喝了一口牛奶，“可不是嘛，你是我媳妇，是我孩子的妈妈！”

一周之后，皮克甩手休学了。  
他走后拉莫斯无视学校规定，一个人霸占了两张桌子。杰拉德的书本都还在学校，拉莫斯大学霸没事就做两份笔记，放学后给杰拉德带回去学习。  
来回跑了半个月之后，皮克夫人让拉莫斯住进了家里，拉莫斯乐得天天有司机接送，就跟家里打了声招呼住进了杰拉德隔壁的房间。  
这天夜里，拉莫斯刚躺下，就突然听到阳台上有动静，他翻身起来开灯，发现杰拉德正趴在玻璃门上。  
“大半夜你不睡？？”  
“白天睡多了，你快起来，咱俩打游戏！”  
拉莫斯看着杰拉德凸起的肚子与翻上床时矫健的身姿，竟然产生了一丝不真实感。  
“打游戏可以，答应我个要求。”  
“行行，随便，我快憋死了，你都不知道其他人水平多差！”说着，杰拉德踢掉拖鞋，歪着身子靠在床上。  
拉莫斯坐了过去，他低下头盯着杰拉德的肚子。  
“我能摸摸吗？就一会儿。”  
杰拉德似乎很意外，他愣了一下，“害！我当什么，来来来，随便摸！”他掀起睡袍，一个圆滚滚的突起出现在拉莫斯眼前。  
说实话，拉莫斯没怎么见过怀孕的肚子，更何况这是一个男性Omega的肚子，肚子里躺着与他血脉相连的孩子。他一时间不知道怎么下手。  
“你摸不摸呀？冷！”杰拉德准备了半天，拉莫斯还僵在那里一动不动。  
杰拉德拉着拉莫斯的手放在自己肚子上，“你别害怕，你就把它想成一个手感巨好的皮球，你看，这块硬硬的，还挺好玩！”拉莫斯倒吸一口凉气，原来杰拉德把自己的孩子一直当作好玩的皮球……他有点怀疑自己的Omega到底有没有心。  
他抽回手掌，又把杰拉德的睡袍拉了下来。“这是孩子，杰瑞。”他想了想换了个亲昵的称呼。  
杰拉德的表情明显僵住了。他放下手中的游戏机，一声不吭的倒在床上。  
“我知道这是孩子。”  
“那你是不是应该平时注意点了。”  
杰拉德没有说话，他拉起杯子蒙着头。  
拉莫斯看了一会也躺在了旁边。

“sese。”杰拉德突然叫起了拉莫斯的昵称。“我还……挺害怕的。”他小声嘟囔着。  
拉莫斯拉起旁边的被子把他们俩罩在一起，回答道，“我知道，我也怕。”  
半晌，拉莫斯伸出手指握住杰拉德手指，不一会儿，在两种信息素的交织缠绕下他们并排躺着睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有些些酱酱酿酿的情节，请自由的发挥想象力。

那天去了医院例行检查，拉莫斯请了假跟着拎包。等待结果的时候，杰拉德叫拉莫斯一起打手游。  
虽然他们并排躺在vvvvip护理室的沙发里，但是几个回合以后，两个响亮的大嗓门把护士姐姐叫进来三次。  
没打几把，杰拉德手机一划歪着身子瘫在塞尔吉奥身上。拉莫斯见状也丢下了手机。  
“不舒服？”他试着去摸杰拉德的肚子。蓝眼睛小O撇撇嘴，哼哼唧唧的发问“还有几天卸货？太难受了！”“哪里难受？”棕发小A急切地问。“也不是……唉！说了你也不懂！你们Alpha 屁都不懂。”“哎？A怎么了？你这O但凡有点常识，也不至于早早来这里。”说着，他指了指走廊上头的牌子——产科。话音刚落，拉莫斯突然意识到这不太好，他习惯性的将杰拉德的话怼了回去，但这回的对象不是死对头，而且揣着自己孩子的未婚夫。他又拉不下脸道歉，只好看着杰拉德磨磨蹭蹭爬起来，对他竖了根中指，并骂了句傻叉。  
拉莫斯装作没听见，转过头盯着茶几上的鲜花发呆。  
过了一会儿，医生过来告知检查结果，杰拉德仗着年轻身体好一切指标正常。  
“你们，想知道孩子性别吗？”中年女医生慈祥的看着眼前两个半大孩子，杰拉德海蓝色微微湿润的双眼甚至让她有点母爱泛滥。  
拉莫斯挑着眉毛看了看杰拉德，孕夫用脚尖踢了踢未婚夫的小腿。  
“我不想知道……你想吗？”  
拉莫斯笑嘻嘻地回答，“你不想我也不想。”  
女医生点了点头，准备再嘱咐一些日常注意事项……“艹！这孙子踢我！！”杰拉德嗷地一声倒在沙发上，塞尔吉奥飞速窜了过去把手心贴在杰拉德的肚皮上，不一会儿他喜上眉梢，“哎！就是！！它还会动！”慈祥的医生看着面向鸡飞狗跳的两位准家长，叹了口气离开了。  
哼！年轻人，就是不靠谱！

从这周开始，拉莫斯每天放学后要跟杰拉德一起去参加孕夫课程。男性Omega 身体情况特殊，怀孕对身体的损耗非常大，生产的时候很容易产生各种各样的问题。因此孕中期与后期的训练尤为重要。早期课程拉莫斯也跟杰拉德上过几次，但是没几分钟，这两位就靠在一起睡着了。这回开始之前，夫人叮嘱了好几遍要认真耐心，听从老师安排。  
杰拉德像往常一样不在乎的撇撇嘴。拉莫斯倒是认真的整理了一大包书本日用品。从中期开始，课程安排复杂起来，先是要做孕期常识试卷，然后练瑜伽，听音乐，进行抚摸训练……杰拉德在做卷子的时候就已经昏昏沉沉，拉莫斯撇了他一眼，伸手拽过他那份顺手给写了。  
他刚把题打完，一转头就看到那双毫无困意的迷人蓝色大眼睛。  
“sese真好，什么课上都能帮我写试题～”  
拉莫斯到翻了个白眼，又把写完的卷子扔在杰拉德脸上。  
刚开始老师重点讲了很多男性omega的生产案例，又依照课本讲了一些可能会遇到的关键问题。拉莫斯越听越觉得瘆人，他担心的转头查看杰拉德，发现怀孕的小O早就趴在桌板上昏睡了过去，他不由的松一口气。  
晚上回到家，拉莫斯没有吃晚饭就回了卧室。他满脑子都是书上那些乱七八糟的名词，、图片，还有老师口中那些因为不注意细节而送命的omega，他不敢想象如果是杰拉德遇到了这样的问题他应该怎么办，甚至怀疑自己到底能不能在他最需要的时候做好充分准备帮助他。学霸头一次感到无力。他从来都不是含着金钥匙出生的天之骄子，之所以能与皮克家的大少爷坐进同一个教室，他已经无数次劈荆斩棘，把任何事情都做到了极致。但是面对怀孕的omega，他束手无策，那是两条生命，两条与他休戚相关、血脉相连的生命，万一自己做错了呢？万一自己没能保护好他呢？  
拉莫斯不敢继续想下去，他拉上被子，闭上眼睛，逼自己入睡。

“嘿！起来！”杰拉德不知道何时溜到家床边，他幼稚的掀起被子准备吓拉莫斯一跳。满腹思绪的Alpha根本没有心情胡闹，他翻身用后背对着杰拉德。  
“你怎么了？我今天惹你吧？从下课开始你就没搭理过我……怎么了吗？来有什么难受的事说出来，让我开心开心？”拉莫斯坐起来瞪着杰拉德，“别蹬鼻子上脸！谁让你上我床的！下去！快出去！”杰拉德往里使劲挤，“我凭什么走！这是我家！你是我媳妇，我想睡哪就睡哪！”拉莫斯怕压到杰拉德的肚子，往里缩了缩，把被子搭在杰拉德身上，直挺挺躺在床上盯着白色的天花板发呆。  
过了一会儿，杰拉德翻身俯视着塞尔吉奥圆滚滚的眼睛，“你有事瞒我？说出来，都是兄弟，我帮你！”拉莫斯回过神来，盯着杰拉德的脸，从搭下来的微长发梢到蓝色的瞳孔，再到鼻梁、嘴唇……他仔仔细细的描摹着、确认着，忽然一股异样的思绪涌上胸口，他伸出手臂紧紧抱住杰拉德的脖子，又将自己的脑袋埋在Omega的胸口。  
杰拉德有点不知所措，从那夜以后，拉莫斯再也没有对他做过任何如AO般亲昵的动作，幸好孕期没有讨厌的发情期，他们俩天天就像哥们儿勾肩搭背。原本Omega那点天性使得杰拉德颇为不适，但后来日子久了也就习惯了……今夜，就在今夜，拉莫斯二话不说讲头埋进了杰拉德微微凸起看样子是要二次发育的胸脯，一种难以言说的情绪涌了出来。  
拉莫斯的鼻尖顶着杰拉德的胸口，那股牛奶白巧克力混合熟悉的软而光滑的木质香味越来越弄，他悄悄地放出自己的信息素作为回应，那股似乎是薰衣草混合天竺葵的味道如同幽灵般紧紧包裹着柔软、光滑的Omega。  
杰拉德感受到了Alpha混在信息素中的恐惧与忧虑，以及那样肆意的保护欲望，就像他气息紧紧缠绕着自己，他试图用更温和的气味去抚慰他的Alpha，突然却被塞尔吉奥的鼻尖顶到了痛处。  
“你起开点！很痛！”  
拉莫斯抬头看了一眼眉头紧皱的杰拉德，用手指掀起Omega的睡衣。原来平坦的胸部不可思议的有了弧度，连上头的尖尖都透着一丝诱人的粉红。  
“你不会……”  
“你撒开！我不会，我是个男的！”  
拉莫斯紧紧按住杰拉德的手指，凑上去将左边的粉嫩含在了口中。  
这是第一次，他只是凭借Alpha的本能去安抚他的Omega，他的舌尖围着尖尖打转，就如同tian舐阳光下融化奶油。杰拉德被他压在床上动弹不得，瘙痒红肿的胸口根本经不起这般没有经验的tian弄。他忍住口中那细细的呻吟，决心不在老对头年前丢失风度。  
这场决斗僵持了很久，且没有胜利者。  
任凭拉莫斯左右开弓，杰拉德直接闭起眼睛假装躺尸。Alpha困于僵局，不得已将重点往下移，渐渐地用手指代替酸痛的舌头。灵活的手指快速的触摸了几个关键的按钮，整台机器瞬间活络起来。  
Alpha在大脑中快速过了一遍标准操作流程，为了保证安全，他决定全程进入自动模式。杰拉德乐得自在，也就四仰八叉等着拉莫斯自己摆弄。  
突然，拉莫斯意识到一个问题，他停了下来，并从床上跨了下去。  
“你干嘛？有病吗？还做不做了？！”  
“等下，我忘了这个时期要不要做安全措施！”  
后来他们就这个问题深入探讨到了后半夜，再三确定后才开始继续工作。  
拉莫斯想起曾经校园深处那处静谧的密林，却未想到至今依旧只有他一人知晓。他摸索着前进，幽深的小径前方影影绰绰的光引起了他的瞩目，走近时却发现是一条湍急的河流，水源孕育着生命，他思索着河流的上游，最终瘫坐在河边一朵娇艳的花旁。  
杰拉德让拉莫斯赶紧下去，Alpha红着脸收拾了残局，然后又继续把脑袋埋进了Omega的胸口。这时他突然意识到，牛奶巧克力不仅仅是信息素的味道……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老狗血剧情，以及小车车。  
> 误会，酒吧，打架，上床。

距离那天夜晚的尴尬局面已经过去了一周。塞尔吉奥总是有意无意的偷偷盯着杰拉德的胸部。  
照理说他应该为自己变态的想法感到羞愧，但抛弃了所谓羞耻心理，他只想再一次的、再一次的紧紧的贴上去。  
那天夜里甜蜜的奶味总是似有似无萦绕在鼻尖，他并不敢去大胆求证，毕竟不用杰拉德反抗，他已然开始用行动去逃避丈夫的目光。  
今天是回避杰拉德的第五天，他在心底默默记录着孤独的时光。没有了日常的打打闹闹，即便回到皮克家，也无非是打个招呼吃饭睡觉而已。  
最近恰逢夫人出远门，家里除却管家仆从，只剩下匆忙的塞尔吉奥与渐渐冷漠的杰拉德。

这周末还有一节产前心理课。杰拉德划开手机记事本，不屑的点击删除日程。切，这种卖嘴皮子的课屁用没有。  
最近拉莫斯不知道着了什么魔，天天早出晚归，既不催自己学习，也不一起打游戏。事出反常必有妖，但他皮克大少爷还真不稀罕去打听拉莫斯的私事。  
只是一个孩子的关系，它甚至还没有成形……  
杰拉德看了看时间，10点钟的课程，拉莫斯一大早就出门了，只留了消息，说到时候教室见。  
见个鬼，小爷找乐子去。

大少爷翻箱倒柜找到了几件宽松的T恤，又翻出几条之前订的牛仔裤，拿了件皮夹克，偷偷骑上他的宝贝哈雷，一路风驰电掣，直奔之前常去的酒吧。  
其实不仔细看，还真看不出来杰拉德是个脆弱的omega 孕夫，以至于刚一进门就有几个熟识的姑娘靠了上来。  
这里应该大多数都是B，杰拉德嗅了嗅空气中弥漫的酒精气息，大手一挥，先给这些姑娘们一人开一瓶酒。他半躺在沙发上，用胳膊不着痕迹的护着肚子，即使有姑娘靠过来倒酒，他也只是眯起眼睛闻了闻，使了个花招又给人家灌了回去。  
杰拉德清楚的知道他不能喝酒，即便没有认真听任何一节产前孕夫培训的课程，他依旧记得有一天晚上，拉莫斯跟他并排躺在床上，半梦半醒的背诵注意事项。  
拉莫斯，他又想起来了，这个古怪的男人。曾经班级里的的“仇敌”，孩子的父亲，他的……丈夫。  
拉莫斯应该已经到教室了，他有些困倦的思考着，那是个认真的男人，他见过太多次拉莫斯的认真的侧脸，自己总呆在一旁……他会生气吗？气自己没有去上课？又或是像从前一样，他记得以前在班里跟拉莫斯吵架，那双一生气就瞪得圆圆的琥珀色的眼睛……

拉莫斯确实生气了，杰拉德皮克没来上产前心理辅导课！  
他试着打了几次电话，通着，没有人接听。打回家里，管家说少爷似乎出门了，去哪里，也完全没有消息……  
皮克不见了！皮克不见了！该死的，拉莫斯顾不上请假，一边嘱咐管家继续找人，一边打车往家里赶。  
他最近有什么反常吗？拉莫斯回想。不，自己不知道，最近光顾着躲他了。  
他又拿出手机，不甘心的重播号码……  
突然管家打来电话，“少爷的哈雷不见了，少爷应该是……出去玩了……”  
玩？一个孕夫骑着哈雷出去玩？  
拉莫斯气得脑壳疼，他顾不得回家，一边询问管家，得知杰拉德常去的几个酒吧名字后，马不停蹄驱车找人。

皮克真没想到拉莫斯突然出现在自己的面前，他刚回忆到他为拉莫斯球场出头的高光场景，下一秒另一位主人公的大脸就出现在自己眼前。  
拉莫斯气炸了，他平复了一下心绪，直勾勾的盯着女人窝里一堆酒瓶子中间围着的皮克。  
他喝酒了！  
他跟女人喝酒了！  
他不止跟一个女人喝酒了！  
他在乎这个孩子吗？眼前的一幕突然恍惚起来，他还记得皮克有多讨厌怀孕，多讨厌不能踢球，多讨厌每一次产前课程，多讨厌……自己。

皮克被拉莫斯复杂的眼神吓得一个哆嗦。酒瓶，女人，还不止一个女人，怎么看他都是犯了大错的那个。

空气并不能直接凝固，以至于一个胆子大的姑娘甚至去拉塞尔吉奥的胳膊让他过来坐。  
“滚开！”他从喉咙里挤出几个生硬的音节。  
姑娘白了他一眼，转头靠近杰拉德怀里，撒娇道，“皮克少爷，你这个朋友也太没礼貌了吧～他好烦呀，你快让他滚出去！”  
皮克战战兢兢推开那姑娘，眼神示意拉莫斯冷静些，拉莫斯径直走到他的面前，一把薅住杰拉德衣服。  
“你就这么想玩？”  
杰拉德自知理亏，撇过头去不看拉莫斯的双眼。  
“杰拉德皮克，你知不知道你肚子里面是什么？你知不知道你喝酒对它影响有多大？就算你不去上课，你也动动脑子，这么蠢的事你也干得出来？”  
皮克想反驳，但周围的目光让他好不自在，所有人都听到了拉莫斯的话，他是个怀孕的omega的事实就这么无情的抖落在人们面前。  
拉莫斯的愤怒他可以理解，但他绝对不能忍受自己最后的骄傲被曾经的“敌人”按在地上摩擦。  
他猛地起身将拉莫斯压在地毯上，狠狠地朝他的圆眼上来了一拳。  
“这东西在我肚子里就是我的，你管我？小爷想干什么就干什么，你算什么东西！”  
拉莫斯挨了一拳气血上涌，他扯住杰拉德的领子，两人顿时滚成一团。

“别打了！别打了！”  
反应过来的姑娘们推推搡搡的高声呼喊。  
周围服务生也急忙上前把两人扯开。  
拉莫斯被两个刚刚赶到的保安押着胳膊跪在地上，不远处几个姑娘扶着杰拉德靠在沙发边。

我干了什么！  
拉莫斯眼神恍惚，周围昏暗的灯光，嘈杂的人群……沙发边靠着的，是气喘吁吁的杰拉德。  
我打了杰拉德……  
杰拉德……

拉莫斯突然发疯似的挣脱开来，他冲过去想抱住杰拉德，又怕伤到他，只得紧紧握住他扶着沙发的手。  
“你……你没事……吧，肚子疼吗？有没有不舒服……对不起，对不起杰瑞，我……”他的声音有些颤抖。  
杰拉德的另一只手掌摸了摸肚子，又看了看眼睛通红的拉莫斯，轻轻的摇了摇头。  
“那就好……那就好……”拉莫斯松了一口气，瘫倒在杰拉德身边。  
“对不起，真的，对不起……”  
旁边服务生端来了一杯水，杰拉德喝了一小口又放了回去。  
“我们……回家吧。”  
拉莫斯依旧死死的捏着他的手心。  
“行，回家。我们马上回家。”  
“sese，我没喝酒。”  
塞尔吉奥扭头对上杰拉德的目光，缓缓地点了点头。

来接他们的司机把车开的很慢，生怕一点点颠簸就会伤害到鼻青脸肿的两人。  
家庭医生在就在家等候，基本检查后，确定没问题，才千叮咛万嘱咐的离开了。  
从头到尾拉莫斯都坐在角落里一言不发，他痛恨自己打了杰拉德，而且是在他肚子里有宝宝的情况下。

“这件事我也有错。”  
杰拉德走到他的面前。  
塞尔吉奥抬头望着他。  
“我不该翘课去酒吧，也不该跟女孩子一起闹。”  
少爷声音不大，诚恳中夹杂着一些委屈。  
拉莫斯突然站起身将皮克抱进怀里。  
“对不起，我有错，无论如何我们不该打架。我是说，还有那些话……你知道的，我从来都不是这样想的。”  
他有些语无伦次，但抱着杰拉德却又使他放松不少。  
“最近为什么不理我？”  
杰拉德的声音听起来闷闷的。  
“我……没有。”  
“不承认就算了，没意思。”  
“不是……我说是因为一些……比较那个……私人的原因，你信吗？”  
“哦……那算了……”  
“不是……杰瑞，我觉得我们还是去上上产前心理课吧，我听说会讲这方面的问题。”  
说到这个的时候，心理老流氓拉莫斯还是会老脸一红。  
“你就是这么解决问题的？大学霸？”皮克大少爷拍了拍塞尔吉奥的肩膀，顺便释放了一点安抚性信息素，顿时，拉莫斯的鼻尖又涌入那股熟悉的味道……  
这让他有些兴奋。

“既然翘课了，那我们干点正事？”他回应似的慢慢地释放着自己的味道，并让气息一点一点的入侵杰拉德的领地。  
皮克少爷勾起嘴角露出一抹坏笑，指了指卧室方向。

结果就是拉莫斯迫不及待的将丈夫压在了床边，手指刚搭上杰拉德的拉链，又觉得不太科学。于是又拿了柔软的靠枕垫在下面。  
“做是肯定不能做，要不玩点刺激的？”好学生这种时候显得非常有把握。  
杰拉德看着塞尔吉奥迫不及待又小心翼翼的模样，只是有趣的听从小A的摆布。空气中信息素的味道越来越浓，少爷一门心思只想把僵硬的牛仔裤脱掉。  
“杰瑞，别急。我帮你。”虽然嘴上这么讲，拉莫斯手上的动作却完全相反，他毫不留情的扯开T恤，兴致勃勃的抚摸着微微隆起的胸脯。  
“别……这样，你就直接……”杰拉德难受的扭动着腰部，他确定他的内裤已经湿透了，他想跟拉莫斯来一场对决，第一次他们都多少喝了酒，糊里糊涂，不带任何感情色彩。这次不同，最起码你情我愿，还要玩了起来。  
拉莫斯当然知道杰拉德想要的是什么，但他偏偏要先满足自己这怪异的需求。他似有似无的用半勃的阴茎摩擦着杰拉德的裤缝，眼睁睁的看着omega的体液将裤子中央浸成深色。  
“我不能进去，你知道的，所以呢，杰瑞要忍耐一下。”  
杰拉德狠狠地隔着裤子撞了塞尔吉奥的阴茎，不甘心的使劲摆动着腰部。  
拉莫斯的双手不得空闲，他觊觎杰拉德那柔软的胸部好久了，那里不似一般男人那般平坦坚硬，也不是女人那样高高耸起，就只是多了些圆润的弧度。拉莫斯想起来课上说过的情况，男性omega的泌乳期。只要激素刺激得当，这个月份会出现惊喜也不是什么不可能的事情。他兴奋的将嘴唇凑上去，刚碰到的一瞬间，杰拉德颤抖了一下。过于敏感的部分被拉莫斯含在嘴里，有一点点疼痛，也有一点点舒爽。  
只能这样了……少爷在心底叹气，自怨自艾的，彻彻底底放弃了“抵抗”，就只是抛掉大脑之后的沉沦。


End file.
